Phoechik
' Phoechik' (Ja: マーズ Mars) is one of the Starter Monsters given to the player at the beginning of the game. After finishing the main story, it can be found in Star Cave. Description Phoechik's design is generally based from its name, a Phoenix's chick. It's normal form has yellow feathers, red eyes and matching colored gems around its body; the one most noticeable are the ones on its head and neck; which is in the middle of a white band of feathers. It is not very tall; in fact it is the smallest out of the three starters. Their legs are thin because they are made to be agile and colored brown resembling real birds. They also have black markings on the tip of their wings and have a flesh colored belly and face. From its information, they are known to be quite arrogant and stubborn. Handbook Data Number 2 Weight 10.3 lbs Height 1' 11" Region Star Island Attributes Cool, Cute, Small Description Proud and confident. Once they set their minds on something nothing can stop them. Statistics The following ratings are from the Japanese Monster Racers wiki. All scores are out of a possible 5 stars. ☆ ★ Speed : Thrust : Power : Spirit : Skills Starting Skills * * Learned Skills Rank 1 * * * * * Rank 2 *Turbo Level 2 * * * * Rank 3 *Turbo Level 3 * * * Turbo *Rank 1 - *Rank 2 - *Rank 3 - Location Phoechiks, like the rest of the starters, were discovered in Star Island and can be chosen at the start of the game. The other way of getting a Phoechik is through trade or if you finish the game. That is the only time that it will appear on Star Caves (this is also the only time you can get its Exotic Form.) Stats and Abilities Phoechiks are generally fast from their build, weight, and height. It is the only starter that runs well in fire. Because of their speed, they aren't very good in their Power stats but can outrun most monsters at the start of the game. Phoechiks also have a good Jumping stat compared to the other starters. These are a list of Abilites that Phoechik can learn/gain (without breeding) *Fire (One Circle) - Adds resistance to Phoechik and won't allow it to get burned as easily. *Fire (Double Circle) - Allows it to run faster in lava. *Fire (Star) - Reaches high speeds if running in lava areas. *Hang Time - Allows the monster to float for a very short periods of time in mid-air. *Charm - Increases the power of your MonStar. *Hard Brake - Allows to break easier and faster. *Rising Power - Power gradually increases as the race goes on. *Float - Allows the monster to float for a period of time in mid-air. *Mega Star - Increases the size of your MonStar. Name Origin Phoechick derives from Phoenix and chick. Mars derives from Mars, the Roman God of war. Gallery Monster-racers-tba-20080808095142788 640w.jpg Phoechik.png Category:Monster Category:Cool Type Category:Cute Type Category:Small Type